


What did you want in your coffee again?

by bestofwivesandbestofwomen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cat shit in coffee, I'm so sorry, M/M, Revenge Farts, Tbh??? why did i write this, jk lmao, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwivesandbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwivesandbestofwomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas turns down Alexander's proposal and Alexander does a bunch of petty things to get back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you want in your coffee again?

It was a week into Alexander beginning to intern at the Washington And Son Law firm. He had already made friends, enemies, and an incredible proposal.

He had to admit, he had outdone himself. He went through five rough drafts, three complete rewrites and two of his friends beta-ing it for it to be presentable. But today was finally the day.

He tagged along when they went for a company lunch, slipping next to George Washington himself. Which was not without great difficultly. He had to slip past the guards plus he had to find a way to gather the money he needed to pay for the ridiculously expensive salad they had. 

Throughout the lunch he smoothly pitched his idea until a nasally voice he was oh so familiar with interrupted him,

"Uh, You're new here so i'll let it slide. But that's not how things work around here." Thomas Jefferson barked out a laugh, leaning back in his chair as the Lawyers around him began to snicker. "You best go back where ya come from, go on back in the kitchen and make us coffee like a good little boy." 

Something in Alexander snapped and he was so outraged he couldn't form words to express his emotions. He faked smiled, nodding as he pushed himself away from the table and threw down his crumbled stack of money.

***

"John, can i clean out your cat's box?" Alexander asked the next day, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders from behind as he buried his head into his neck.

"Um, why?" John asked, his face creasing with concern. He knew by now whenever Hamilton was this affectionate to him he had done something wrong.

"Because you work so hard and clean up after all my messes, i just want to repay you." Alexander smiled, causing John's concern to worsen.

"Um, sure?" John agreed, hesitantly. He quickly regretted that decision when he saw Alexander's eyes light up because he knew there was an ulterior motive.

John slowly got up and followed after Alexander into their bedroom. Something immediately caught his eye, Alexander was holding a coffee mug. 

He squinted at him, still remaining unnoticed as Alexander scooped the cup into the litter box. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?".

Alexander jumped, straightening himself out as he began constructing a lie in his head. "Uh, i'm cleaning out the littler box."

"With a cup?" John rose his eyebrows. "Are you- Are you collecting a feces sample of my Cat? I-".

"No, no." Alexander assured him. "Nothing like that, listen. I have to go."

"Okay?" John said, still deeply confused as Alexander planted a kiss on his cheek and said a quick "I love you" Before rushing out the door.

***

The next day Alexander made Jefferson his coffee, adding a special homemade ingredient.

"Here you go sir," Alex put on a plastered smile as he placed the cup on Jefferson's desk.

Jefferson dismissed him with a wave and a grumpy hum; Shuffling through the papers on his desk.

Hamilton fought a giggle his entire way back to his own office. A few minutes later he heard screams from down the hall coming from Jefferson yet it only made him laugh harder.

***

Though Jefferson rightfully accused Hamilton of putting Cat shit in his coffee there was no proof so Alexander kept his job and continued to roam free.

After a few days of Jefferson glaring at Hamilton and him simply returning it with a bright smile, Thomas finally confronted Alexander in the coffee room.

"I know it was you." Thomas narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms and stared the smaller man down.

"What so ever do you mean?" Alexander asked, smiling innocently.

"You put shit in my coffee because i denied your proposal-!"

"That was a very good proposal and turning it down without even so much of a second glance was-"

"So you admit it!"

"No." Hamilton folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter. "I'm not admitting or denying anything. Do you really think me this petty?"

"YES!" Thomas huffed, marching out of the room. Once he was gone, Alexander couldn't help but begin giggling again.

***

Another week passes without retaliation from either side. Alexander has not done anything else and Thomas hasn't accused him of purposely doing horrible things to him. But eventually the scale has to tip.

Alexander walks by his office like he does every day, only this time a devilish idea comes to mind. Jefferson stares at Alexander as he pauses in the doorway and Hamilton proceeds to quietly break wind before continuing walking. A few seconds later hearing profanities spewing from Jefferson's office.

The next day he tries the same thing, earning a similar result. But the day after that, the door is shut. Alexander waits for Jefferson to go on his lunch break before he slips into his office and continues the routine.

The next day, the door is open again and Hamilton tries to continue his streak but Thomas speaks up before he can do anything.

"If you fart again, i will kick you in your god damn face."

**Author's Note:**

> lin if you're reading this i'm sORRY


End file.
